<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>俗世欢喜 by gwjkl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980964">俗世欢喜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl'>gwjkl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP - Black&amp;Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 与oc发生性关系, 双站街, 无魔法</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sb在等“工作”时发现了发烧的ss<br/>警告：双站街！无魔法设定！都与其他人发生了性关系！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SBSS, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, 犬蝠</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP - Black&amp;Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>俗世欢喜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>后续《Is This Happiness》</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>干他们这行没人用真名。所以西里斯第一次见到西弗勒斯时，告诉他的名字是查尔斯，对方说乔治。名字是层虚假的皮。后来他们熟悉了，发现果然两个人都假借王室名字，听起来像是在阴沟里对星空的呐喊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那是个潮湿到发霉的下雨天，西里斯穿着皮夹克，双手插兜，倚着墙，躲在屋檐下。下雨天生意少，他点了根劣质香烟，一口一口，抽的很慢，看烟雾缓缓消散在雨中。天气好的时候，还会有其他人在这，旁边有个充满尿骚和大麻味的小巷，整个夜晚都有呻吟声。西里斯不常来这，来这里觅食的人多数没钱，喊不上价。只是今天下雨，西里斯就四处走走，碰碰运气。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>此时天已经半黑，雨还在下，从上午开始，无穷无尽，惹人厌烦。有个削瘦苍白、脸却发着红色的男人从小巷里走出来，他在擦嘴。冷雨把他的白衬衫浇透了，怀里的外衣也在滴水，半长的黑色头发贴在脸上。他走得很慢，姿势别扭，西里斯一眼就看出他们是同行，但这个男人已经透支了，他明显在发烧，脸颊和嘴唇在雨中红得发亮。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“介意把烟头给我抽吗？”男人终于走到屋檐下，哑着嗓子，问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>西里斯才发现烟快烧尽了，他递给男人，“生意怎么样？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>男人猛抽了一口，把烟头扔在地上用脚踩灭。“下雨，不太好。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他边说边用鞋碾着那个烟头，西里斯盯着他的脸颊和嘴唇。男人抖开滴水的大衣，披在身上，开始发抖。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我叫查尔斯。”西里斯伸出手，男人迟疑了一下，伸手回握，“乔治。”掌心也是烫的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>西里斯若无其事松开手，“我要去别的地方转转。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“乔治”对他点点头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>两个小时后西里斯又回来了，他去酒吧赚了个口活钱，肩膀被掐得有点疼。他也不知道自己为什么回来——远远看到那个乔治抱着膝盖坐在地上，在屋檐下缩成一团，头埋在膝盖上。雨还在下，小了很多，西里斯跑过去，拍了拍他，“醒醒。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他烧得更厉害了，双眼无神，看了眼西里斯，头又低下去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>西里斯蹲下来，“你住哪？我送你回去。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>男人报了个地址。西里斯皱眉，太远了，走回去要近两小时。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“起来。”他拍了拍男人的胳膊，“去我家吧，你家太远了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>西里斯把自己的皮夹克给男人穿上，自己披着半潮的大衣，搀着男人往自己家走。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>说是“家”，不如说是一栋又破又老的公寓，共享的厨房里，冰箱一直坏着，有天冰箱门也消失了。“室友”和邻居们几个月一换，钱永远不能放在屋里。西里斯走到家时冷得发抖，把人扔在床上，扒掉湿衣服，扔在洗衣篮里。自己换了一身干净衣服后，先摸出退烧药，哄着男人把药吃了，又给他敷了条浸了冷水的毛巾。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>之后他去热了杯酒，加肉桂和生姜，喝完才缓过劲来。回到屋子坐在床沿，西里斯才觉得自己干了件大蠢事。他从街上捡回来个生病的陌生男人，现在那人只穿着内裤躺在他床上。他是有点想睡这个人，但万一倒霉到这人病死在他这里呢？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>西里斯骂自己胡想。就算他运气真糟糕这人病死在这，回到刚才，他还是会帮这个男人。西里斯做不到见死不救。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>于是睡觉。紧闭的玻璃窗外还有雨声。双人床很窄，只有一床被子，躺下能感受到身旁的高热。迷迷糊糊睡到半夜，西里斯被身边人翻身弄醒，转头看到雨声中男人灼灼烧着的一双眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我叫西弗勒斯。”他说，“谢谢你帮我。但我没有钱。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>西弗勒斯伸手去摸西里斯的阴茎，西里斯吸了口气，彻底清醒，从床头柜的抽屉里摸出来套子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“西里斯。”他说。他很久没用过真名，也很久没有在工作外和别人做爱，性早已是谋生工具。今晚不同。西弗勒斯骑在西里斯阴茎上，他仍在发烧，吞下后就没了力气，倒在西里斯身上，软绵绵的，却也瘦得锋利。西里斯倒喜欢，手放在西弗勒斯突出的肋骨上，肉体的热度正贴着他，甚至感觉肠道里也要更热。西弗勒斯的头倒在他肩膀上，现在他可以完完全全看清这个人了——长得不帅，但会很合某些人口味。他们动起来，床跟着摇晃。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>意乱情迷间西里斯想吻西弗勒斯，被他避开，西里斯立刻抬了下腰，西弗勒斯猝不及防，呻吟出声。干脆西里斯把人翻过来，换了个姿势，边抽插边撸西弗勒斯的阴茎。他不想做太久，毕竟西弗勒斯还没有退烧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>每一下抽插都换来西弗勒斯一声低吟，像是垂死的哀叹。墙壁当啷一声，显然隔壁被吵醒了。西里斯无视了隔壁的骂声，更用力地抽插，俯下身咬西弗勒斯的肩膀，在高热和咸湿的皮肤上留下痕迹。高潮时西弗勒斯像哭得噎到般，哽咽一声，弄脏了床单。西里斯拔出阴茎，撸了几下，射在套子里，打了个结扔到垃圾桶里。结束后他觉得平静甚至疲惫，西弗勒斯很快睡着了，西里斯也躺下，想着明早更换床单。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>西弗勒斯直到第二天下午才完全退烧，西里斯一直在屋子里照顾他。这破屋子里当然也什么都没有，只有满墙的海报，摩托车，足球，比基尼美女，电影。西弗勒斯退烧后就走了，留下西里斯盯着比基尼美女褪色的微笑。不过他不挑性别，前后都行，钱多少的区别而已。女人更喜欢他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>而明显男人更喜欢西弗勒斯。两周后他们在酒吧里撞见对方，西弗勒斯跟在一个男人身后走出卫生间，嘴唇红肿湿润。西里斯又把西弗勒斯拉回卫生间，在隔间里给他口。西里斯口活技巧特别好，高潮时西弗勒斯又发出那种濒死的声音；同时西里斯也把自己撸射了。他扯了一大团卫生纸擦手擦嘴。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我们会毁了对方的。”西弗勒斯说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“是吗？走着瞧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们在昏黄的灯光下接吻，在四周一片虚妄之中，唯有抓住彼此带来的快乐将他们锚在此刻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>